Raymond Spooner
|image1=File:RayS.png |caption1=Artwork |fan/original=Original |universe=''Nightfall'' |creator=User:Coopergang1 |full_name= Raymond Bartholamew Spooner |alias(es)=Ray, Will Warhsawski |birthplace=St. Lawrence, Missouri |residence=River City, Michigan |species=Human |age=35 |gender=Male |height=6'1" |weight=156 lbs }} }} ' ' is an original character designed by Coopergang1. She resides in the ''Nightfall universe. Ray is a hellhound vessel and the former apprentice to Jackson Dennings as the Antichrist. He becomes Gabe Landis' arch-nemesis after Lucifer, and in many ways is even more of a threat. He has his own story titled "Nightfall: Hellhound", which revolves around how he was turned from a snarky radio host to a dangerous demon. Ray had always lived in his hometown of St. Lawrence, and was currently co-hosting a radio show with his best friend, Benny Borrego. One day, when he was leaving work at night, his Jeep wouldn't start or even turn on. He as he started to walk away while calling a mechanic, a shadowy figure emerged from the nearby alley and stabbed him through the chest, killing him almost instantly. His death was deemed a random mugging gone wrong, and was given an ordinary funeral. He awoke in the grave, where he was unearthed by Jackson Dennings, who revealed that he was the one who killed him. The dagger used to stab him was a special dagger that turned him into a hellhound vessel, a demon that could transform into a fearsome dog-like beast from hell at will. Ray was at first unable to control himself as a hellhound, and caused a massacre on New Year's Eve. He was tormented by Connor Aelis, the leader of the hellhounds. Ray ultimately went rogue, abandoning Lucifer and killing Connor. Fearing Lucifer's power, he fled to Michigan under the alias of William Warshaski, a male nurse at a blood bank (which he also used as an obvious source for blood). While he tried to lead a normal life, his vicious animal instincts returned when he suspected his girlfriend for cheating on him with a coworker, resulting in him brutally killing him and reverting to his vicious state as a hellhound. Ray has very short buzzed dark brown hair and grey eyes. His eyes are entirely jaundiced and has very pale skin. He is first seen in the suit he was buried in, black with a red tie. He dons a similar suit when he meets Gabe, which he wears for the rest of the story. Ray is very cocky and rude, even in his insane animalistic phases. He suffers from mood swings, and his mind has been corrupted. At times, retains some characteristics from when he was a human, including his sarcastic and snarky sense of humor. *'Hand to Hand Combat:' Has very sharp nails and can move at fast speeds. *'Hellhound:' He can turn into a massive dog-like beast from hell at will. *'Strength, reflexes, and durability:' Side effects from being a demon. *'Limited Superhuman Speed:' He can travel in short bursts of superhuman speed *'Heat Generation:' To the extent that he can light flammable surfaces on contact, or create shrouds of steam when in contact with water. *'Animal Senses:' Such as enhanced senses of smelling, hearing, and vision *'Healing Factor:' Can qickly heal from injuries and has an increased life span. *'Firearm Skills:' Uses a revolver and has marksman-like aim. *'Jackson Dennings:' Former Mentor *'Death:' Ally *'Gabe Landis:' Sworn Enemy *'Connor Aelis:' Former Leader turned Enemy *'Silkworm:' Enemy *'Charlie Kiel:' Enemy *Raymond was originally the unnamed protagonist of a completely unrelated vampire story that took place in New York City on New Year's Eve. He ultimately was killed in Central Park when a police officer pursuing him turned out to be another vampire. RayS.png Category:Characters Category:Coopergang1's characters Category:Original characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Male characters Category:Bad characters Category:Magical characters Category:Criminals Category:Characters who can change form Category:Characters with elemental powers Category:Pyrokinetic characters